¿Padre vs hijo?
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Un secreto revelado lleva a un confusión y una triste realidad... Silver debe escoger entre ella y Gray, por su parte Gray se sincera con la mujer que ha estado a su lado desde siempre. Juvia esta en un triangulo amoroso sin saberlo pero para ella solo hay alguien digno de su corazón... o tal vez no... quizás los dos Fullbuster tienen cabida en este.


_**Si bueno no había publicado esto porque no había tenido tiempo y pues eso... notas al final c:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _Este fic Participa en el evento:_ _ **"Rivales en el amor para Gray"**_ _del grupo en facebook:_ _ **Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

• Texto en **negritas** es dialogo.

• Texto en _cursiva_ son recuerdos

• Texto entre "«" _"_ »" son pensamientos

 _.0._

* * *

 _._

Pisó el acelerador con rabia, estaba más que molesto, no podía creer lo que su padre le había confesado. Era increíble que de todas las malditas mujeres del mundo, fuera _ella_ precisamente _ella_ quién hubiera despertado el interés amoroso de Silver.

Porque no le importaba que su padre quisiera rehacer su vida luego de tantos años, se lo merecía y estaba seguro su madre lo entendería; lo que le tenía de tal forma era el hecho de que su viejo se hubiese enamorado de su mujer, ¡Suya! y de nadie más.

Vale, Juvia y Silver se habían llevado muy bien desde el momento en que se habían conocido y era cierto que él, Gray Fullbuster, aun no era nada —oficial— de la hermosa chica pero eso no significaba que no la amará ni tampoco quería decir que su padre pudiera llegar y arrebatársela, no podía y no se lo iba a permitir porque aun cuando lo amaba por ser quien lo había criado... Juvia era la mujer de su vida, la única con la que podría conseguir la felicidad que había tenido en su tierna infancia y tal vez más.

« _Nadie va a apartarla de mi lado, ni siquiera tú... padre_ »

.0.

— **¿Estás segura Juvia-chan?** — preguntó el hombre de cabellos oscuros, apenas había visto salir a su hijo hecho una fiera de su hogar había salido tras de él, para su mala suerte Gray había huido en automóvil y él tuvo que regresar a tomar el suyo.

Ahora no sabía dónde estaba su hijo.

— **Juvia no ha visto a Gray-sama desde ayer** — ella podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de Silver por ello lo estaba también, algo grave había pasado y su gran amor estaba mal, deseó poder estar a su lado pero no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarlo.

— **Es mi culpa** — susurró el mayor, si no hubiera dejado ver sus sentimientos, todos estarían en paz y felices pero había querido ser egoísta por una vez en su vida — **si yo no...**

La frase quedo ahogada en su garganta al sentir los brazos de la jovencita, estaba abrazándolo aún cuando era mucho más alto que ella. Estaba helado sin saber cómo reaccionar, era demasiado confuso como para pensarlo detenidamente en aquel instante por lo que dejo que el abrazo siguiera y lo correspondió.

— **Juvia está segura que sea lo que sea que haya pasado no es culpa de Silver-sama** — con voz suave la oji-azul lo estaba tranquilizando — **Gray-sama puede ser impulsivo y hasta enojón a veces pero Gray-sama ama a Silver-sama, sin importar cuánto peleen** — terminó de hablar mientras seguía reconfortándolo en sus brazos.

Por eso es que Silver se encontraba encantado por la joven, le recordaba mucho a su adorada Mika pero al mismo tiempo era diferente, no sabía porque pero eso es lo que sentía su corazón. Quiso negar con la cabeza pero no logro ni moverse, estaba mal que se metiera con Juvia, sabía de ante mano el gran amor que tenía la muchacha por su hijo, pese a todo se había mantenido fiel a su lado; sin importar que su relación fuera solamente de amigos.

— **Eres maravillosa Juvia-chan** — dijo cuando por fin pudo separarse de la muchacha, esta enrojeció fuertemente pero sonrió de forma tierna. El Fullbuster mayor quiso besarla en aquel momento pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, no solo por su hijo sino por la dulce Juvia.

— **Juvia cree que Silver-sama debería volver a su hogar, es tarde y quizá Gray-sama haya vuelto ya** — no quiso pelear por lo que asintió, dándole así la razón a la peliazul.

— **Iré y si no es el caso saldré de nuevo a buscarlo, le he avisado a Natsu por lo que tenemos ayuda suficiente** — informó el hombre de ojos oscuros. — **Si sabes algo Juvia-chan por favor...**

— **Juvia le llamará inmediatamente si sabe algo de Gray-sama** — interrumpió la Loxar y le sonrió intentando darle tranquilidad.

— **Gracias** — antes de irse se despidió con un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de su —esperaba— futura nuera.

Con las manos en los bolsillos regreso a su automóvil, definitivamente se haría aún lado, luego de ver la reacción de su hijo y la cara acongojada de Juvia —la cual se esforzaba por no mostrarse preocupada— se sentía terrible consigo mismo.

Ya había amado una vez y había sido realmente feliz —pese a la prematura muerte de su esposa— bien podría vivir viendo a su hijo y Juvia formando una familia similar. Se alimentaria de su felicidad tomando el papel que le correspondía por más decepcionante que sonara.

* * *

.0.

— _¡¿Qué?! — gritó sonoramente Gray, estaba sorprendido y aún no lo asimilaba del todo pero estaba casi seguro de haber oído a su padre._

— _Gray... — Silver se quedo brevemente mudo, no había imaginado que justo en el momento en que—por teléfono— confesará su gran secreto a Igneel, su hijo lo escucharía — cálmate, hijo — pidió levantándose al tiempo que se dirigía al susodicho._

— _No me calmaré hasta que me respondas — no quería creerlo, no podía ser verdad — ¿has dicho que estas enamorado de Juvia? — solo decir esas palabras le había provocado un malestar enorme, apretó los puños con fuerza y miro directamente a su padre, esperando un 'no'._

— _Hijo mira me refería a la lluvia no a Juvia— si era una explicación muy pobre pero era lo único en que podía pensar._

— _¡No me trates como a un imbécil! — gruñó ya al borde de la ira, no sé había equivocado — mírame a la cara Silver y dime que me equivoque — exigió, conocía a su padre y si mentía lo sabría solo con verlo a los ojos._

 _Por dentro Gray esperaba que su enojo estuviera mal infundado y que solo fueran celos enfermizos. Pero algo le decía que estaba en lo correcto._

— _Gray... — no podía, aunque se esforzará en hacerlo no podía seguir negándolo, amaba a su hijo y lo que más quería era verlo feliz pero él no había buscado enamorarse de Juvia Loxar, simplemente había pasado._

— _¿Cómo puedes... — no logro terminar la pregunta, estaba demasiado molesto — ¿qué hay de mamá? ¿ya la olvidaste, luego de tanto que decías amarla? — Gray se sentía traicionado y herido, no solo por quien era el interés de su padre sino por la memoria de su madre..._

— _Mika ya no está Gray — hacía mucho que no estaba y dolía su ausencia por ello el sentirse enamorado era algo que lo inquietaba y emocionaba._

— _¡No te dejaré hacer esto! — dijo casi en un grito Gray, salió de la habitación casi corriendo mientras solo tenía una idea en la mente._

 _Alejarse de su padre antes de que su cólera abrumará su sentido común._

 _Silver salió tras su hijo pero poco pudo hacer para detenerlo, lo vio subir a su automóvil y arrancar velozmente, ver el rostro de su hijo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable; desde la muerte de Mika se había prometido velar por su felicidad aún a costa de la suya y en esos momentos no estaba cumpliendo esa promesa._

— _Perdóname cielo —clamó perdón hacía el cielo esperando que su dulce esposa comprendiera su situación y así pudiera perdonar su actuar — casi lo olvidaba pero ahora ya sé que debo hacer lo correcto..._

.0.

* * *

Juvia despidió a Silver desde el umbral de su hogar, había estado tranquila ante el padre de su enamorado pero lo cierto es que no estaba para nada tranquila. El hecho de que Gray y Silver discutieran no era nada nuevo pero normalmente el Fullbuster mayor no se tomaba tan apecho esas peleas, por lo que su visita le había hecho temer lo peor.

Se abrazó a si misma intentando darse calor, había enfriado el ambiente y sentía frío considerablemente. — **Ojalá Gray-sama este bien** — pidió en voz baja para luego entrar a su hogar. Con paso lento llego a la sala y se dejo caer sobre el sillón más grande.

Miró su teléfono por enésima vez en lo que iba de la noche y suspiro, deseaba que la llamara pero eso no sucedía por más que mirara el aparato. Quería salir y buscar al muchacho pero no sabía dónde encontrarlo y por si fuera poco era de noche y ella le había prometido nunca salir sin él a tales horas, aun cuando fuera por Gray no podía faltar a su promesa.

— **¿Qué debería hacer Juvia?** — se preguntó casi en un grito debido a la desesperación que comenzaba a invadirla.

— **Alejarte de Silver sería excelente idea para empezar** — la voz grave le fue completamente familiar, volteó enseguida en la dirección de origen y ahogó una exclamación al ver al Fullbuster parado en la puerta de su habitación.

— **¿Pero cómo es que... Gray-sama...** — se levantó presurosa y se acercó al pelinegro, superando su sorpresa lo abrazo fuertemente — **Juvia estaba preocupada por Gray-sama** — dijo sin soltarlo pero pronto se separo de él para mirarlo — **¿le pasa algo a Gray-sama?**

Lo notó demasiado serio, casi queriendo lastimarla con la mirada pero a pesar de eso la beso; fue un roce suave que fue subiendo de intensidad, tan rápidamente que a duras penas había podido responder. Besar a Gray siempre le producía un gran deleite no solo porque era su Gray-sama sino porque sus labios tan masculinos eran suaves cuando presionaban contra los suyos al tiempo que demandaban sentimientos que solo podían pedirse en medio del acto.

— **Aléjate de Silver, Juvia hablo enserio** — la oscuridad en sus ojos y el tono tan frío en que lo había dicho la confundieron aún más.

— **¿Por qué Gray-sama le pide eso a Juvia?** — no lo entendía, por más que le diera vueltas en su mente no encontraba una solución razonable.

— **¿No es obvio?** — casi bufó al preguntar y la Loxar terminó por rendirse.

— **No para Juvia, Gray-sama** — contestó sinceramente — **Juvia no sabe que paso entre Gray-sama y Silver-sama pero...**

El ojinegro volvió a besarla pero esta vez el contacto era algo brusco, no le desagradaba pero eran pocas veces las que había recibido besos así de él.

— **No lo llames así Juvia** — dijo en un tono severo casi como ordenándoselo — **solo puedes llamarme de esa forma a mí** — volvió a besarla pero esta vez intranquilo y nervioso.

Por primera vez —desde que besarse se había hecho algo cotidiano— Juvia corto el beso y se alejo del confortable y bien formado pecho de su gran amor — **Gray-sama puede confiar en Juvia, ella siempre va a escucharlo** — lo miró tranquila y serena, apacible pero dulce. Esa combinación hizo que el enojo y rabia del pelinegro se esfumaran.

— **No puedo culparlo** — admitió en un susurro que pretendía no ser escuchado pero el oído de la Loxar si había podido captarlo. — **Eres maravillosa Juvia** — ronroneó en su oído pero a pesar del acercamiento tan intimo, Gray simplemente la abrazo, como un niño pequeño a su madre.

— **Cuéntele a Juvia, Gray-sama** — pidió ella mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— **Él te quiere Juvia** — la apretó un poco más hacía él — **Silver esta...** — ni siquiera podía decirlo — **enamorado de ti** — se obligó a completar la frase, ella debía saberlo para que comprendiera y se mantuviera a mucha —mucha— distancia de su padre.

— **Eso no...** — su rostro se coloreo de un rojo tenue, era imposible — **no puede ser...** — ¿qué posibilidades había de que sucediese? Juvia solía pensar que esa clase de situaciones pasaban solo en las películas.

— **Lo escuche Juvia y al verlo cerca tuyo solo pude comprobarlo** — la cargó por la cintura ignorando la sorpresa de la peliazul — **por eso no lo quiero cerca de ti** — había tolerado ese acercamiento con su padre y algunos pocos pero esta vez no podría...

— **Juvia también quiere a Silver-sama** — admitió la ojiazul pero antes de que Gray pudiera objetar siguió hablando — **porque es el padre de Gray-sama** — sonrió y pego sus frentes en un gesto dulce — **pero para Juvia solo existe un príncipe de Juvia y ese es Gray-sama** — contagiado por su sonrisa el Fullbuster sonrió levemente.

— **Eres solo mía Juvia** — dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda — **porque eres mi novia** — hizo un marcado énfasis en el 'mi' pero la Loxar no pareció notarlo.

— **Juvia es solo de Gray-sama** — concedió más que encantada pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca la dejaron derritiéndose en sus brazos.

« _mi novia... mi novia...mi novia_ » se repetía esa frase cada segundo en su cabeza hasta que la alegría exploto en su ser.

— **¡Gray-sama!** — llamó en un tono más que dulce — **¡Juvia es tan feliz!** — canturreó de ese mismo modo mientras se abrazaba a su cuello.

— **¡Oe!** — apenas pudo sostenerla pero la sonrisa en su rostro no se borro — **vas a hacer que te suelte** — regañó levemente pero eso no pareció aminorar el estado de ánimo de la Loxar.

— **¡Juvia debe contarle a todo el mundo!** — exclamó sin soltar al chico y este, por primera vez, estuvo de acuerdo.

— **Tienes razón Juvia** — la muchacha lo miró como si estuviera viviendo un sueño — **hay que decirles a todos y para empezar a mi padre** — llevando aún cargada a la peliazul, el moreno se dirigió a la sala, en especifico al sillón donde había estado sentada la fémina.

Se sentó y dejo a la ojiazul en su regazo, ella no se movió ni reclamo por lo que decidió quedarse en esa posición. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, estaba decidido a llamar a Silver y restregarle a la cara su triunfo pero al desbloquear el aparato observo que tenía un mensaje de su padre.

Dudo un segundo antes de abrirlo pero lo hizo.

 **De: Silver**

 **Hora: 2:42 am**

 _Gray espero que estés bien hijo, me has dejado preocupado... no es fácil lo que está pasando pero solo quiero que sepas que he comprendido todo, yo no estoy enamorado de Juvia, le tengo cariño es cierto y me gusta, pero esos sentimientos son porque ella es especial... para ti y a mí me hace feliz que sea ella la mujer de tu vida, es una maravillosa mujer justo como lo fue tu madre... si ella viviera también la amaría. No tienes que temer por mí, yo solo quiero tu felicidad y si es con Juvia-chan no podría estar más feliz. Llámame Gray._

Si no fuera porque conocía a su padre, habría pensado que aquel mensaje era solo para hacerlo regresar, pero sentía en esas palabras la honestidad característica de Silver, se sintió un poco triste por él pero comprendía lo que quería decir.

— **¿Era un mensaje de Padre?** — preguntó la Loxar luego de ver el semblante de su novio, este la miro algo sorprendido y pronto se dio cuenta de cómo había llamado a su suegro — **N-no era intención de Juvia** — comenzó a excusarse de forma nerviosa y atropellada— **solo es que... Gray-sama dijo... y Juvia pensó que...**

El dedo índice de Gray se poso sobre sus labios, estaba sonriendo divertido, era la primera vez que Juvia lo veía sonreír así por lo que se quedo callada justo como ese gesto le pedía.

— **Puedes llamarlo como quieras** — dijo con voz neutra — **aunque creo que el que llames padre al viejo le hará feliz.**

— **¿Gray-sama lo cree?** — preguntó no muy convencida pero el ojinegro asintió de forma segura e instantánea por lo que tomó el valor para aceptar — **Juvia también estará feliz de llamar Padre a Padre** — terminó por sonreír para luego tomar el teléfono que yacía olvidado sobre un costado del sofá — **Juvia tiene que avisarle a Padre que Gray-sama está bien** — dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar en la agenda el numero del mencionado pero las manos del Fullbuster la detuvieron.

— **Ya le he avisado** — dijo y luego le mostro el mensaje en la pantalla de su celular, Juvia pareció suspirar de alivio y dejo el teléfono donde antes había estado — **le dije que me quedaría aquí** — admitió un poco avergonzado pero la ojiazul chilló emocionada.

— **¿G-Gray-sama dormirá a-aquí... con Juvia?** — preguntó sin poder creérselo, definitivamente estaba viviendo un sueño.

— **Si te molesta puedo irme...** — lo que menos quería era importunar a la chica pero esta rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

— **Gray-sama puede quedarse siempre que quiera** — dijo poco más seria pero sin dejar de lado su emoción — **la casa de Juvia es la casa de Gray-sama.**

— **Bien, ya es tarde y deberíamos descansar** — la alejo de su cuerpo no sin antes darle un último beso — **vete a dormir** — dijo una vez Juvia estuvo de pie.

Ella parpadeo confusa pero luego entendió lo que Gray había dicho — **¡Gray-sama no dormirá en el sillón!** — protestó exaltada — **¡Gray-sama puede dormir con Juvia en la cama de Juvia!** — dijo mientras lo jalaba de un brazo.

— **Juvia** — la llamo un tanto cansado, no podía dormir con ella apenas se hubiera declarado.

— **Gray-sama no debería dudar** — dijo mientras hacía un mohín — **no cuando ya ha tomado la inocencia de Juvia** — se quejo, para ella era lo de menos dormir juntos mas luego de aquella noche en que por fin se había entregado a su príncipe azul.

— **¡Juvia!** — exclamó alterado, con el rostro coloreado de un rojo vivido, no es que se arrepintiera pero el hecho de que Juvia lo dijera tan a la ligera lo avergonzaba de sobremanera.

— **¡Pero es verdad!** — replicó con expresión soñadora ante sus recuerdos.

Soltó un suspiro y decidió que aunque le pesará, la fémina tenía razón , ya había tomado su _inocencia,_ dormir en la misma cama no era algo más serio — **está bien** — se resigno y dejo que lo llevará. Se acomodaron rápidamente pues Juvia estaba ya en pijama, por su parte Gray simplemente se había despojado de la ropa como era su costumbre, metidos entre las sábanas se abrazaron.

— **Gray-sama** — llamó la Loxar con voz soñolienta — **¿pueden ir Juvia y Gray-sama a ver a Padre, mañana?** — preguntó pues quería que su suegro fuera la primera persona en saber que ya era oficialmente la novia de Gray Fullbuster.

— **Si quieres ir, iremos** — accedió el oji-negro mientras comenzaba a dormirse — **solo asegúrate de decirle lo que hablamos** — pidió para luego cerrar los ojos.

— **Juvia lo hará Gray-sama** — dijo para luego intentar dormir también.

* * *

.0.

Silver miró por décima vez el mensaje que su hijo le había mandado y a pesar de todo se sintió tranquilo. Tomó la fotografía de su difunta esposa de la mesa de noche y miró el retrato antes de irse a dormir.

— **Hice lo correcto , ¿eh Mika?** — viendo el rostro sonriente de su gran amor supo que podría vivir hasta que fuera el momento de reencontrarse con ella en el más allá, siempre y cuando tuviera a su lado el regalo más grande que le había dado.

Encerró los sentimientos que la dulce Juvia había despertado en él, si había una sola mujer para un solo hombre entonces estaba seguro de que la peliazul era la destinada para su hijo, él solo debía ser el padre de Gray Fullbuster y el abuelo de los próximos hijos de este con Juvia Loxar.

Y eso estaba bien para él, quizás la similitud de Juvia con Mika era lo que le había hecho despertar sus sentimientos pero era algo que podría y debía superar; en ese momento se sintió seguro de esa conclusión.

Dejó la fotografía en su sitió y se metió a la cama, ahora podría descansar.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **¿Triste? sip quería hacer algo triste y dramatico ¿por qué? no sé pero tenía ganas XDD me hubiera encantado que Silver se quedará con Juvia pero no podía hacerlo XDD sentí que traicionaba a mi pobre Juvia T-T)? Ok no XDD me gusta ver a Silver como el suegro cool XDD**

 **En fin, ojala les haya gustado y ojala se animen a unirse al grupo :D**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
